The Forgotten Hero
by Neon Star
Summary: Just before he leaves, Sora tells Kairi just how much they both owe Riku for his sacrifices. Semi AU, viginette, Sora's POV


My first KH fic, so don't mind the slight shaky character mood, I'm just getting used to writing Sora. I guess this would be considered an AU at this point, since Sora wouldn't say this to Kairi, and Riku probably isn't this close to sainthood. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft and Disney own it. Kairi's quote at the beginning is from the game.  
  
The Forgotten Hero  
  
'You didn't see Riku? He must be okay. He can take care of himself.'  
  
So flippantly said, so arrogantly known. Kairi, I thought you cared about him, I thought you called him a friend. I guess that was a lie, wasn't it? I should have known.   
  
Don't you understand? He gave everything, everything, to bring you back. He loved you enough to turn to the darkness, to give up his body and soul to Ansem, just to save you.  
  
All in vain... I held you within all that time...  
  
You say he can take care of himself, yet he lays a prisoner in his own body now, trapped by a man who gave up his own to become darkness, and took Riku's flesh to destroy me. Don't you understand, he's powerless now; he needs us now, when we've always needed him. Look, Kairi, reach out and feel for one second, our big brother, our protector needs us now, we can't keep thinking he can survive on his own.   
  
I've known Riku since we were little, I won't say since we were born, Riku is a year older then I, though it feels like we have. I don't remember meeting him; I've just known him for as long as I can remember. I can't remember a time when I didn't know him.  
  
Riku has always acted tough, because he was the oldest of all of us. He felt he needed to protect us all from all the little hurts and darkness, and so he took it within himself. I remember one time when I had fallen into the ocean after one of our play fights. I couldn't swim very well at the time, and so was dragged under. Riku only swam a little better then I, yet he dove in and saved me, nearly drowning in the process. He saved Tidus from falling off that old fort of ours, and fell himself trying to do so, breaking an arm, and getting a concussion. He has always been the hero of our little group, and if you ever asked anyone of us, we would all say we owe Riku our lives in one way or other. Even you do, and I say the price you owe him is far greater then anything we do.   
  
Remember when you first came to our island? Sure, I'm the one you first befriended, but Riku accepted you without question, just put you under the same protection he gave to the rest of us. He did that the second he laid eyes on you, not because you were younger, or a girl, it was because Riku is just Riku, he does that. He would die for any of us, no matter how much we've made his life hard, annoyed the heck out of him, nearly killed him, he would do whatever he could to save us. Believe me, we've made his life hard, we've forced him to grow up quicker, and he accepted it, to make sure we had a childhood.  
  
In fact, he almost did die... Oh, now you're interested? Kairi, how blind can you be? How cold can you get? You were never this cold before, yet now you seem to only care about you and possibly me. But not a word about your protector, your ever constant shadow. Oh, Kairi...  
  
But yes, he did almost die. Remember that dark spot in the middle of the secret place, right below the light? Remember that I wouldn't explain what happened when we had to clear away the rubble? Well, when we were all about seven or so, Riku being about eight, we went to the secret place to spend the night, because our parents allowed us a night alone to camp out on our island. So, well, we went there, thinking it would be a good place out of the wind and sand. Riku objected from the first, with good reason. He knew it was unstable in there, though we didn't believe it at first. Well, later that night, we heard a rumble, and before any of us could understand, the roof began to cave in. Riku started forcing us out, but he wasn't fast enough, before the roof finally fully started to fall in. I was the last one, and I froze in fear as the roof came down. Riku didn't have time to push me aside, so he just tackled me, and placed his body over mine as a shield. Oh, I can still hear the crack of bone as the rocks fell down upon us, upon him. I can still feel his body pressing against mine, jerking as each boulder hit him, his blood running over my skin. I can still taste his blood too, as it ran into my mouth, and his silent tears. He never yelled out in pain, not even whimpered, just silently took it all, until he was knocked out by a blow to the head.  
  
He was in the hospital for a few months, in a coma for the most part, almost didn't make it. I only suffered a broken arm, when he had shattered bones, internal bleeding, and head injuries... He was strong enough to survive it all, I wouldn't have been able to. And to think, if I wasn't alive, where would you be?  
  
But, despite all his strength, he's weak. I should have seen it, but I was blinded by my feelings for you. He needs us because we need him. Without us, he has no confidence, no true purpose. He's dependent upon the feeling of being needed, the feeling of being looked up to. Without it, what use is his strength? That's what he's always told himself, even though I've tried to convince him he can stand-alone. I failed, and this happened.   
  
So, before you say he will be all right, listen to your heart, or what's left of it. He needs us now; we can't keep thinking he can get himself out of it. He needs our protection, and we have depths to pay, be thankful he's never asked you to pay. You owe him everything. He's in this situation because of you, he's trapped because of you, and he may die because of you! He sacrificed himself for you; the least you can do is actually care!   
  
No, don't speak; I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving; I need to find him, to tell him I understand. To tell him that no matter what happens, he will always be my hero. Pray that I will find him, and think of what you will say to him once I do. Pray he can be saved, or else I won't be coming back. Goodbye, Kairi. 


End file.
